Different Ending of Death Note
by ArtisticGirl2.0
Summary: Light has becume the god of the new world and he & Misa have a daughter named Chiyoko. A small oneshot from her perspective. Hope u like Misa/Light


Chiyoko's Pov

I looked out my bedroom lesson. I am hidden from the outside world by Mummy And Daddy. My name is Chiyoko Yagami. I am 5 and half years old. My daddy rules over the entire planet as a king though they treat him like a god. Mummy said they worship him because he got id of all the evil in the world so now this is the thanks they give him. But there are still people from when he first started going after villans that want him dead and if anybody were to know i exsisted they could use me agaist her and Daddy.

"Miss Chiyoko, please listen." i turned my head to my privite teacher L. He was one of he people who was on the original rebelion against Daddy. But he now works for him as my tutor.

"I'm sowwy." i said though i did have ahigher IQ from my Daddy i still talk like a 5 year old. I just can't get the hang of prenoinciasion.

"You have the attenion span of your mother." i looked down in shame.

"What was that L?" i whipped my head up and saw Mummy and Daddy standing in the doorway. I got up and ran to my Mummy. I hate being cooped up in here all day with L. I love him as if he were a family member but i want to meet kids my age. Mummy and Daddy have done everything they can to make me happ except human contact with children.

"How was your day sweetie." Mummy bent down to my height and ruffeled my hair.

"It was okay but L can be wierd." Mumy laughed lightly as if she had heard this comment a million times but i only told her once in while...i think?

"Sir we have an abandoned boy what do you suppose we do with him?" i looked up at the guard who had just come to speak to Daddy.

"Where is he now?"

"Front hallway sir, in the thrine room."

"Good, i'll speack to him right away." Daddy walked off with the guard, i was about to follow but Mummy held me back.

"But Mummy i want to meet him!" i said while turning towards her she shook her head and held my hand.

"Please let Daddy handle this. Come on let Mummy get you ready for bed." she said gently pulling me to my room. i looked behind towards the direction Daddy had gone towards. I wrenched my hand from my Mummy's grip and ran towards the throne room at full speed. When i came close to the dors i slowed down and listened to their conversation and looked through the crack in the door. But i had to be careful the guards in this area didn't know me.

"What's your name son?" i heard my Daddy asked.

"Daichi sir, my parents abandoned me on the streets." he said he looked about two years older than me.

"Well in my books that's a crime. Do you know your parents names?" i strained my hearing but i felt large hand on my shoulder. I turned to face one of the gaurds with a rude and annoyed face on.

"What's a small child like you doing behind throne room doors?" I screamed and opend the door and ran to my Daddy and hugged him shivering.

"Hey kid come back here!" the guard reached for me but my Daddy raised his hand.

"This child is home right now Atsuo. She is my dauter and i would prefer you not come near her again." My Daddy said in a calm and dangerus tone the guard straitend up.

"I'm so sorry sir." he then bowwed and left i looked at theboy who was now red in his cheeks. I looked at him as if he was another being from a different person.

"Chiyoko this is Daichi, his parents abandoned him, he will be living with us until we find a suitibly home." i looked back at Daddy then at Daichi and then back again.

"CHIYOKO!" My Mummy came rushing into the room i looked at Daichi who seemed comletly confused at the moment.

"NO! I WANT HIM TO STAY!" i yelled both Mummy and Daddy looked at me. " I want a friend other than L." i said in a quite voice.

"Alright if that is what you wish Chiyoko he can stay." Mummy said Daddy glared at her. Mummy just smiled.

"Daichi why don't you come with Misa and Chiyoko and they can show you your room." Daddy said i let go of his leg and grabbed Daichi's hand and pulled him towards Mummy.

"Don't worry...We'll have lots of fun together!" is said smiling at him. HE smiled back.

N(-_-)N Well that's my future DeathNote Fic Hope u liked... ENJOY!  
>REVEIW! <p>


End file.
